


My Lady✨

by Bettys_other_shoe



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, Homophobic Slurs, Miraculous AU, Reddie, highschool, mild homophobia, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettys_other_shoe/pseuds/Bettys_other_shoe
Summary: A miraculous reddie au;





	1. chapter one - origins

**Author's Note:**

> AN; Hiya this is my first fanfic so I was super nervous to post it but *jazz hands* here it is! This chapter is kinda long and it’s more lore dense cos otherwise you’ll get confused later on but trust me it’ll get better and I do intend on making a part too where more reddie happens!
> 
> Tw; f slur and mild homophobia 
> 
> A big special thank you to [@its-noma](https://tmblr.co/mt944OAaz74Fn0sj_dl5CKA) for proofreading and hyping me up ily

_« Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were the miraculous. Throughout all of history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these miraculous are more powerful than the others: the earrings of the ladybug, which provide the power of creation, and the ring of the black cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, the person who controls both of these jewels at the same time will achieve absolute power! »_

“I _want_ that absolute power Nooroo.” Her voice was stone cold and dominant, and rang out in the dark room. The only light came from a large butterfly shaped window and pure white moths settled on the floor. Dark gloved hands snapped shut a glowing purple broach. “I _must_ have those miraculous!”

“But nobody knows where these miraculous are!” cried the tiny creature as it hovered above her threatening hand, fear riddled through its tiny body. 

The woman spoke again, a sly smirk growing on her lips, “I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your miraculous; remind me of its powers again.”

“The moth broach allows you to give others their own super powers and to make that person your devoted follower,” squeaked Nooroo, tiny wings flitting in anxiety when the shadowed woman let out a low chuckle. 

“And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating super villains?”

Nooroo’s eyes widened in terror and his small body shot forward in shock. “But Mistress! The miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes!” 

Her hand clenched into a fist around the broach and her foot stomped on the ground, causing the moths to scatter and fly up around them. _“I must have this absolute power!_ ” she shouted. _“Your miraculous is in my power! I am your mistress now, and you must obey me!”_

Nooroo let out a small whimper and bowed his head in submission. “Yes Mistress,” he said, avoiding her gaze as she fastened the broach to the centre of her chest.

“Dark wings, rise!” she cried, and Nooroo was sucked into the broach, butterflies crowding around the dark figure, then soaring away as she spoke again, “From now on, I shall be known as Hawkmoth!” 

*

Wayzz’s eyes snapped open, and he shot up from his place in the matchbox on the old record player. _I can feel him_ , he shivered. _He is not safe!_

”Master! Master!” he hissed as he zoomed to the old Chinese man’s ear, who swatted him behind his back. They were not alone, and Wayzz was not to be seen by anyone other than Master Fu. 

The patient let out a confused hum at the commotion and began to turn from his place on the massage table. Master Fu pushed him back down in panic. 

“ _Master! Master!_ “he chanted.

“It’s all part of the treatment!” Attempting to cover up what was going on, he pulled the man up from the table and shooed him out the door, knowing that Wayzz would only interrupt if there was a desperate emergency.

“Master!” he exclaimed again. “The moth miraculous! I felt its aura!” 

The old man’s brow furrowed in thought. “I thought it had been lost forever,” he murmured. 

“But Master! It was a negative aura! I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!”

Master Fu walked to the centre of the room and began to raise his arm, where a bracelet with a green shard was resting. “We have to find Nooroo and his miraculous. If they have gotten into the wrong hands, there’s no telling what evil will come upon us! _Time to transform!_ ” 

He tried to jump into a ridiculous pose and his knee let out a loud crack. He fell to the floor as Wayzz flew over. 

“Oh please Master, be reasonable.” He sighed but it had little to no effect on the man. “I’m still young! I’m only 186!” 

Wayzz gave him an unconvinced look, and Master Fu stood up, reaching for the old record player. “I guess you’re right Wayzz, I can no longer do this alone. We’ll need some help.” 

He slid his hands down the sides until his fingers met an ancient dragon design, and pushed lightly on the dragon’s eyes, making them light a deep red. A panel of small brown buttons revealed themselves from behind the dragon’s snout. He pushed a few and the gramophone began to spin and then open, revealing a hexagonal black box with little drawers and Chinese scriptures on the outside.

*

“Richie!” a soft voice called out, slightly muffled from behind the bedroom wall. “You’re going to be late for the first day of school!”

Richie Tozier groaned from underneath his grey duvet. He poked his hand out towards his bedside cabinet to grab his vibrating phone. _Oh fuck! I’m 15 minutes late!_

Despite this, Richie took his time walking down the stairs, ruffling his dark mess of curls as he went. 

“I’m coming,” he called out and walked around the corner to where his mother, Maggie, was waiting for him beside the breakfast bar. 

He bent down to kiss her on the cheek, being at least two heads taller than her, before sitting down to eat. He grabbed the bowl and started to pour out his cereal. 

“I bet you anything that bitch Greta is in my class again,” he mumbled, gritting his teeth as he grabbed the milk. 

“Richard! Watch the language! And besides, it’s the start of a new year, you never know what might happen.” 

He felt a smile tug at his lips for a second, but as he went to set down the milk he slipped, sending its contents all over the kitchen floor. 

“No,” he said dejectedly as his mother handed him the towel roll. “I’m just not that lucky.” 

*

Once he had “ _gotten his shit together_ ” and brushed his teeth, Richie sprinted down yet another set of stairs to his parents bakery. He almost took down his dad as he went. 

The Toziers owned one of the cutest bakeries in Paris, and it was one of the reasons why Richie’s friends chose to hang out at his place more often than at their own, referring to their eclairs as “ _the good kush™_ ”. Richie was just glad for his recent growth spurt and that he often helped carry the big bags of flour, otherwise he’d probably be three times bigger than he is now.

Speaking of the delicious goods their family business entailed, his dad, who he had nearly just flattened, was holding a box full of macaroons. His favourite flavours too! Chocolate, pistachio and passion fruit, with a golden logo emboldened on the top that Richie had designed himself. He loved art, and fashion and design were his passion. He felt lucky that his parents supported him and even used some of his original work for their business!

“I thought you could bring them to school,” said Wentworth. “Share them with the your new class.” 

Richie broke into a grin and pulled his dad in for a hug, almost causing him to drop the macaroons. “Thank you so much, guys! You’re the best!”

“We’re the best,” winked his mom, slinking her arm around her husband’s waist. “Thanks to all your help and designs, but right now you’re gonna be late, Richie.” 

“Oh shit, yeah! Bye Mom, bye Dad!” he called back as he grabbed the box and sprinted out the door. 

It wasn’t unusual for Richie to be late, in fact he always was. Between his clumsiness and the fact that he walked everywhere, he was also extremely unlucky and always got caught up in some kind of trouble.

As he waited at the pedestrian crossing he noticed an old man struggling to cross the road, cane in hand and a car speeding towards him. 

“ _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap_ ,” Richie muttered. 

He ran into the middle of the road and pulled the old man onto the pavement, dropping macaroons everywhere and cursing in the process. 

“Thank you, young sir,” said the old man as Richie picked up the box and what was left of the macaroons. “What a disaster! I’m so sorry.” 

“Hey don’t worry about it, I’m pretty used to disasters,” he said and offered the man one of the unscathed pistachio macaroons. He nodded his head in satisfaction while a school bell rang out in the distance. “ _Shitshit **shit**_ , I’m gonna be late,” he shouted before taking off again, unaware of the new contents in his bag: a small black box with something special inside, as the old man waved him off with a grin. 

*

Richie burst into class barely on time and rushed towards the same seat he sat in last year, second from the front in the middle row. A boy named Ben was being directed towards the very front by the teacher, grumbling as he removed his headphones, the faint sound of New Kids on the Block getting cut off as he put them away.

“Richard Tozier: local fag!” A small hand with blue nails slammed down on his desk. “What are _you_ doing in _my_ seat?” 

Richie sighed, knowing immediately who the voice belonged to before even looking up. “This is my seat, Greta. I sat in it all last year and I’m going to sit in it again this year.” 

Another person plonked down to the other side of him and poked at his ribs. “Not anymore! New year, new seats,” sneered Peter Gordon, neither of them willing to leave Richie alone.

“So why don’t you just go and sit beside that new slut over there?” Greta pointed over at a ginger girl sitting by herself at the other side of the room. “Because Eddie is going to arrive today and since that’s going to be his seat,” she gestured at the free seat beside Ben, directly in front of Richie, “ _this_ is going to be _my_ seat, got it?” 

Richie looked at her in complete and utter confusion, “Who the fuck is Eddie _?_ ” 

This earned a gasp from both Peter and Greta, who then both burst into a fit of cackles. 

“Can you believe he doesn’t know who Eddie Kaspbrak is? Biggest queer in the whole school, you’d think he’d be in love with him, considering he’s so obsessed with clothes,” Peter flicked him on the side of the head and Greta continued, “He’s only Paris’s most famous model, and I am his best friend. He absolutely adores me!” 

“He must be one sorry fuck then,” declared Richie as he stood up and moved towards the red haired girl, hoping she would be a bit more bearable. 

“Whaddup, I’m Richie,” he said while setting out his books. 

The girl smiled at him, “Local fag I heard. Well, I’m Beverly Marsh, new local slut apparently, and that must be the local stuck up bitch.” 

Richie broke into laughter. “You got it, dahlin!” he said in an awful southern accent, causing her to snort, “Well, if it means anything, I’m bi too. So I guess you’ve found yourself another local fag!”

“Cheers, I’ll drink to that,” grinned Richie, offering her the remains of the macaroons. “To being queer!” he said as they tapped their macaroons together and bit into them, knowing already they were going to be great friends.

*

Eddie was running like his life depended on it, the wind rushing through perfect brown locks and his backpack bouncing with every step. He was going to school, and he was going to be late. 

Eddie had never been to public school. He had been homeschooled his whole life, his mother too afraid that the outside world would be too much for his delicate body, and that all those dirty kids would ruin him. 

Eddie was a model for his mothers fashion chain. Kaspbrak was one of the most famous clothing business, up there with Armani and Gucci, and Eddie was the perfect face at the front of a perfect industry. 

He hated it, really. His mother was overbearing to the point where he couldn’t eat without asking and was given medications to make him thinner, to get rid of acne and anything and everything inbetween given from people he barely knew. His day was scheduled ahead for him and he had no free will at all, but most of all he had no friends and he craved human comfort.

Eddie’s father died when he was very young, and it drove Sonia Kaspbrak crazy. Even though she was overbearing she was also neglectful. She was never there to look after him but ordered others to constantly be on watch. Eddie wasn’t sure if she actually loved him or just needed him for the company. 

There was one other thing that she didn’t know too. Eddie was very, _very_ gay. He had millions of fangirls practically throwing themselves at him and yet not one of them had he found attractive, but boys? Oh _, boys!_ They were the most wonderful thing the world had to offer and Eddie was feeling especially deprived. _There’ll be boys at my school,_ he thought giddily, and began to run even faster. Despite the fact that he was supposedly asthmatic, his inhaler lay neglected in the bottom of his bag.

This was it. He was finally going to public school. His mother didn’t know and he was terrified of getting caught, but he was also late, hence his short legs pumping as fast as they could. He could see the front steps of the school, but he could also see his chauffeur’s long silver car parked right outside and his assistant jump out as soon as they caught sight of him. 

He began to slow as she shouted over to him, “Eddie you can’t do this, it’s not what your mother would want!” 

He kept heading towards the school, trying to get away from them. “What about what I want? Doesn’t that matter too?”

He paused at the bottom of the steps, seeing an old man on the ground, his cane thrown away to his left. It looked like he was finding it hard to get up again. Eddie immediately ran to his aid and grabbed his hand to haul him up. 

“Thank you, my boy,” said the man in gratitude, but Eddie’s smile was cut off when he felt a large hand close around his arm. “You’re going home. Now.” 

He sighed and got into the back of the car, not knowing about the tiny black box in his coat pocket. Tears threatened to fall from his soft brown eyes, his nose stinging.

_I just want to go to school! I just want to have a friend_.


	2. chapter 2 - first encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN; heres chapter 2 wow!! The lads actually interact! Also Richie and the earrings and his reaction to Tiki in general was so fun to write :)) Once again an enormous thank you to @its-noma on tumblr for being such a babe and proof reading for me ily

The classroom was getting increasingly more noisy and Richie knew that the teacher was going to snap soon. It was 2:47 and the students were growing restless as Madame Cochran strived for their attention. Bill Denbrough sat at the very back of the class, making him the prime witness of the teasing and bullying of the college and often times one of the victims.

Today that victim was Stanley Uris, a tall boy with neat, golden curls and a crisp blue shirt, who was currently being pelted with paper airplanes by Patrick Hockstetter and digging his nails into the palms of his hands underneath the table. He picked up one of the paper airplanes and began to unfold it, eyes widening as he read what was scrawled on the top corner. His chair flew back from his desk as he stood up and began to make his way towards the offender. 

“Oh fuck you, Patrick!” he yelled, raising his hands in the air ready to strike.

“Stanley Uris!” shouted the Madame Cochran in shock. “Get down to the principal's office, right this instant!” Stan grimaced and waved the note at her “But Madame, Patrick…” 

“Save it! There is no excuse for interrupting my class! _Especially with such profanities!_ ” 

His head dropped and he crumpled the paper into a small ball in his fist. He grit his teeth as we made his way past his classmates and out the door, who were all staring. 

* 

She could feel it rippling in the air as the moths darted up from the ground. In the darkness she grinned as her hand clenched her long purple baton. 

“Yes, this is it,” she declared. “Anger, fear…it’s perfect!” A pure white moth landed on her hand and was swamped in darkness. “Fly away my little akuma! And blacken his heart!” 

The black butterfly rose and flew out of the large window into the streets of Paris, drawn to the boy with the golden hair, and the vice grip on the crumpled paper. 

* 

Stan burst through the door of the principal’s office, rage burning in his bones. _Why the fuck would he say that! Who lets him say that?_ He knew the answer to both of these questions, Patrick Hockstetter was a homophobic bully, and Stan in fact was ‘a homo.’ Everyone let him be a homophobic bully because no one wanted to be his next target. 

The door banged against the wall from the sheer force Stan exerted and Mr. Damocles’s head snapped up at the sound. 

“Excuse me, young man! Hasn’t anyone ever taught you to knock!” Stan stared blankly at him and retraced his steps outside the door, he was almost shaking with fury as he closed it. A small black butterfly melted into the paper ball in his fist. 

_“Stone heart!”_

A voice echoed in his head as a purple butterfly shape glowed in front of his face. 

_“I am Hawkmoth. I’ll give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you. Just obey me and you’ll see them suffer!”_

Stan nodded in agreement, a smirk pulling on his lips. “Of course, Hawkmoth!” 

The darkness overcame him and his once scrawny limbs were replaced with heavy boulders and rock. 

“Well, aren’t you going to knock?” called the principal from behind the door. 

Stan knocked his giant stone fist right through it and threw the principal's desk to the side. 

**“Patrick!”** he screamed. **“PATRICK!”**

* 

_Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhat the fuck!_ Richie jumped back from the cool glass of the classroom window and fell on the floor. _What what what!_

Beverly grabbed his hand, pulling him up and shouting over the screams of the other pupils, “Come on Rich, let's go!” before sprinting ahead without giving Richie a chance to process what was happening. 

There was a monster. 

In their school. 

It was enormous and made of stone and it was destroying everything in its path, and all Richie knew is that he had to get out of there. Now! 

He tried his best to keep up with Beverly, but she was determined, holding her phone up and recording everything. 

“Bev!” he screamed. “Bev, stop!” 

She turned for a second and made eye contact with him, but shook her head and ran on, leaving Richie behind and distraught. “Where there’s a supervillain there’s a superhero! And I am _not_ missing that!” 

_Fuck!_ he thought. _Fuck fuck fuck **fuck!**_

* 

“Now Eddie, who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?” 

Eddie sighed and flatly responded, “Everyone thinks it was De Gaulle but it was actually Bonaparte.” 

He was bored out of his mind. Everything in this house looked the same: white walls, white doors, white tables, white pages in a white book which he was currently writing in, white chair, white floors, white jacket… 

_White jacket?_

Eddie sat up straight in his seat, his eyes wide and focused on the person in the white jacket: his mother. 

_Oh no, she knows. She definitely knows._

She dismissed his tutor without even looking at her, boring her ice cold stare into his face. “You will never ever go to school, you understand, Eddie-bear?” 

“But Mommy-” 

“No!” she snapped. “Everything you need is right here! I will not have you out in that dangerous world! God knows what will become of you!” 

“It-it’s not dangerous, Mommy! I’m always stuck here by myself with no friends and no fun. Why can’t I just go to school like everyone else?” he whined, hoping just for once she would try to see things from his point of view. 

“How dare you?” she said, her voice oddly calm yet searing with anger. It made him feel queasy. “You are not like everyone else, you are my son! And how dare you lie to me? You have that nice girl Greta as your friend. You do not need anyone else.” 

She turned and began to walk towards the door, not even bothering to look at Eddie as tears began to creep into the corners of his eyes. 

_I hate you. I hate you so fucking much!_

* 

At this point in time both Eddie and Richie had retreated to their rooms, both on the verge of tears as they watched the news, terrified of the monster unleashed in Paris. The army had even been contacted, and police were at every corner, firing their everything at Stone Heart to protect their loved ones. 

It was futile. Every single time they attacked, the monster just got bigger and _even stronger_. The reporter on screen was being ushered away and in the very back of the frame, a ginger girl could be seen talking to her phone and holding it up towards Stone Heart. 

Oh shit! thought Richie. 

Someone needs to do something, thought Eddie. 

They both reached into their bags to grab their phones, but instead pulled out a small, black box with Chinese lettering scrawled on in red on the outside. 

“ _Huh? What’s this doing here?_ ” they both spoke in unison. 

And suddenly the boxes opened, and a blinding light pulsed across the whole room. 

A small red creature with black polka dots and big blue eyes hovered above Richie’s hand. 

A small black creature with little pointy ears and striking green eyes sat above Eddie’s. 

“Woah, cool!” grinned Eddie, booping his thing’s nose. “You’re like a genie in the bottle!” 

“What the fuck!” Richie screamed, grabbing whatever he could and throwing it at the thing. “What the **_fuck_**? WHAT THE FUCK? That’s a huge fucking bug?! Or a rat? A FUCKING BUG-RAT-DEMON THING!” 

* 

Eddie watched as the thing yawned, “I’m Plagg, I’m a kwami. I, uh, grant superpowers and stuff but right now I’m really hungry so-” Plagg spotted Eddie’s football table. “OoOOoO shiny!” he exclaimed while attempting to chew on one of the player’s heads. 

“Hmm not edible though, what about this?” He flew over to the remote for Eddie’s TV and began to chow down, while Eddie desperately tried to get a hold of him. 

“Hey I don’t think you should do that! Hey! Stop!” 

Richie was still cursing and throwing stuff at his “bug-rat-demon thing”, while it swerved left and right, avoiding his ammo while trying to get closer to him. 

“Please, Richie…I’m not trying to…hurt you…” it gasped as Richie slammed a cup down over its tiny body. 

“ _How the fuck_ did you know my name, you little beast?” 

The thing did not look happy to be called a little beast, but did a small twirl inside its glass confinement and introduced itself. “I’m a kwami, and my name is Tikki! Just let me explain.” 

Richie was still frowning with confusion and his hand crept towards his door handle, “Uh, hey, Mom? There’s something in...” 

Tikki panicked and phased through the glass, flying up to Richie’s face, “No! Richie, no, please listen to me! You’re the only one that can stop Stone Heart!” 

* 

Plagg wriggled in Eddie’s tight grasp but he couldn’t escape. “Was this my mother? Is this some joke?” 

Plagg looked alarmed and phased through Eddie’s hands. “No kid, you can’t tell your mom anything, okay? Or anyone, for that matter!” 

He frowned but nodded, saying, “I still don’t know why the hell you’re in my house and trying to eat everything!” 

Plagg just shrugged his tiny shoulders and flew up to his face, “Like I said, I’m a kwami, I grant superpowers. Yours is the power of destruction and right now I’m really hungry.” 

Eddie laughed coldly. “Ha, this is definitely a mistake. I’m practically on lockdown in here. What good is a superhero that can’t leave their own house?” 

“No good,” hummed Plagg as he darted to the box, “But all of that is going to change soon. I mean, if you’re willing to change.” He places a silver metal ring into Eddie’s palm. “This makes you transform. We fuse together to make a superhero to protect Paris! All you have to say is _claws out_. But I-” 

“Okay, got it!” Eddie interrupted in excitement, “Plagg, _claws out!_ ” 

Before Plagg could finish explaining he was sucked into the ring, and then cool leather began to form over Eddie’s body. A black mask over his eyes, which had gone large and cat-like, two cat ears sprang out from his hair and a black belt made his tail. At the hollow of his throat there sat a large golden bell and his weapon, a black baton, was at the base of his back. 

“Woah, this is _too cool!_ ” 

* 

“No no no no no! I’m sorry, Tikki, but you’ve made a _grave_ mistake, the only super power I have are my super fuckups and my bad luck,” Richie snorted in disbelief. 

There was no way he was cut out for this. He could barely hold his own against Greta in school, nevermind an actual fucking supervillain! 

“Richie, don’t worry! You’re the chosen one! All you have to do is break the object with the akuma inside it and then _make sure you capture it!_ ” explained Tikki in an attempt to calm him, which possibly just overwhelmed him even more. 

“A _what?_ What the fuck?” exclaimed Richie. He just couldn’t get his bearings. 

“It’s an evil black butterfly that takes over people’s minds and makes them supervillains. It hides inside an object that the person is emotionally attached to, which you’ll need to break. Oh, and I almost forgot!” she gasped, zooming over to the black box from which she appeared, “You’ll need to wear these!” She set down a pair of red earrings into Richie’s hand and waited for him to put them in. 

“Um, Tikki? I don’t have my ears pierced. How am I supposed to wear these?” Tiki just shrugged “You’re going to have to do it, Paris depends on it!” 

_Well shit…_

* 

“Uh, Bev? Do you know how to do piercings?” Richie sighed into the phone staring down at the godforsaken studs in his hand. _Why fucking earrings? Why not a ring or a bracelet? Even a shitty necklace would do!_

Beverly’s laughter bellowed down the line, “Why Rich? Whatcha thinking? A nipple piercing-” She stopped suddenly before she bursted out laughing. 

“Actually, I was thinking just my ears to start, y'know? How would one go about doing that?” 

“Well. first you’re gonna need a needle.” Richie shuddered as he glanced towards his sewing kit. 

“Check!” His voice was a little hoarse and shaky, and he knew Bev would notice. 

“Really, you just numb it with ice and shove it through, don’t be a wimp about it Richie, otherwise it’ll be worse.” He found himself nodding as she spoke even though she couldn’t see him. 

“Holy shit! Stone Heart is near the Louvre! I gotta go Rich, see you later!” She sounded in a rush as she hung up. 

“Okay, okay, bye-aaand she’s gone.” 

Tikki smiled at him softly and began to speak, “I guess we better get that ice then!” 

Richie bit back a grimace. 

“Yup!” he said with a slight voice crack, voice shaking. “I guess so!” 

* 

20 minutes and a whole lot of whining and whimpering later, the red studs were in Richie’s ears and Tikki was looking proudly at him. 

“Now remember your special power is lucky charm. It gives you an item to help, and once you’re done with it just throw it in the air and it will erase any damage done to the city! Oh, and to transform you just have to say _spots on!_ ” 

“Spots on? Why… _oh my god._ ” 

And suddenly, without Richie meaning to, Tikki zoomed into one of the earrings. 

“What the fuck!” Richie yelled as a red suit with black spots began to form all over him. A mask went over his eyes as a round yo-yo settled at the side of his hip, five little black spots dotting onto each earring. 

_“Holy fucking shit!_ ” said Richie, impressed as he saw himself in the mirror. “I look _hot_ in spandex!” 

* 

_“What the FUUUUUUCK?!?”_ Richie screamed as he was dragged above the Parisian streets by his yo-yo. He didn’t mean to throw it that far and he definitely didn’t mean for it to catapult him at high velocity straight into his new partner. 

Eddie had extended his baton between two buildings and was walking along it like a tightrope when he heard distant screaming. He looked up to find the source of the noise as it was getting closer, and saw that it was coming from a lanky boy in a red and black suit, who was currently hurtling towards him from the sky. 

_Oh shit!_ Eddie put his arms out, trying to catch him, but the boy just grabbed onto him and sent them both flying towards the ground. _First day as a superhero and I’m already gonna die!_

But before their skulls smashed with the ground, the boy’s yo-yo wrapped around Eddie’s baton and tangled the two together, leaving them dangling with their faces merely centimetres apart. 

“Hey there,” Eddie smirked, feeling oddly daring. “Nice of you to drop in!” 

The boy laughed and tugged on the rope of his yo-yo, which untangled them and let them safely reach the ground. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t do it on purpose,” the boy apologized. 

Eddie took the moment to take in his features. He had a dark mess of curls for hair, and the edges of his mask rested on his high cheekbones. His face was splattered with thousands of freckles and his teeth were slightly crooked and framed by full lips that were slightly chapped. He had warm brown eyes and was tall. So tall, especially next to Eddie, who was very short despite how his modelling photos looked. Eddie noted that he was also _very_ beautiful and how he liked him very, _very_ much already. 

“You must be the partner my kwami told me about. I’m Chat Noir!” he said with a wink, leaning a little into his personal space. 

The boy was still pulling on his yo-yo trying to get it down from Eddie’s baton. 

“I’m Ri…Ri…” He squeaked as both the yo-yo and the baton fell and conked Eddie on the head. “…really sorry, _holy shit_ , are you okay?” 

“Yeah, no problem, clumsy boy! I’m new to this too.” 

There was a loud crash from further on up the street, and both the boy and Eddie shot a glance at each other and back in the direction of the sound. Eddie grabbed his baton from the ground and extended it behind him, sending him shooting up onto the roof of the building beside them. 

“Wait! Where are you going?” shouted the boy. 

“Why, to save Paris of course!” Eddie replied, and with that he shot off again, following the sounds and destruction to find Stone Heart. 

_If only Mom could see me now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are ladybug and chat noirs outfits for reference - https://goo.gl/images/fZGGTf
> 
> come say hi to me on tumblr [@bettys-other-shoe](https://tmblr.co/mnM1OmE3qecri4kKbhlp7bA) :))


	3. Chapter 3 - saviours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN; hiya chapter three here already! Hopefully by the next chapter I’ll have my ao3 up n running! In this chapter Eddie is an idiot and Richie is a nervous mess :)) special mention again to [@its-noma](https://tmblr.co/mt944OAaz74Fn0sj_dl5CKA) for being an angel and proofreading for me!! 
> 
>  
> 
> **tw; mild homophobia, bullying and f slur (once and censored)**

Richie stared at at his shorter partner, watching him zoom away into the distance. 

_What the hell was that?_ He took a minute to process what had just happened. _I have a partner? Tikki never mentioned that! And I almost gave my identity away! Shit, I am so bad at this already, he probably thinks I’m an idiot!_

He picked up his yo-yo and began spinning it, trying to regain confidence to take to the roofs of Paris. 

_Trust yourself! Just do it, Richie!_

He swung the yo-yo forward, sending it soaring in the direction of Chat Noir and yanking Richie along behind it. 

“Ooh _FUUUCK!_ ” His hair was pulled back by the rush of screaming air in his ears, and he could feel his heart begging him not to glance down with every loaded beat. 

He could make out distant yelling, but Chat Noir had raced ahead and now Richie had no idea where to go. 

_The cinema? The train station?_

_The football stadium! Of course!_

The monster had been going after Patrick, who was one of the schools star football players, and despite being a complete asshole had privileges to use the pitch whenever he wanted. 

Richie darted towards the stadium, hoping Chat Noir was okay fighting by himself for a minute. _God, I just hope we get this right!_

* 

Eddie propelled himself down to the fake grass, putting himself between Stone Heart and a boy, who he assumed was Patrick from the screams of the monster. 

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” he shouted, striking the rocky giant with his baton. 

“Stupid cat!” The monster bellowed. “You think you can take on me!” 

Stone Heart took large, ground shaking bounds towards Eddie, growing bigger and stronger with each hit he took from the baton. 

_Shit! Why is nothing working? Where’s my partner?_

Just then, the villain lifted one of the metal goalposts and hurled it towards the far side of the stadium, where a girl with short ginger hair and her phone held high was standing. 

_Fuck!_

Without even thinking, Eddie flung his baton her way and sprinted towards her, the goal post inches from crushing her. She folded her arms over her head and screamed. 

…But the weight never came. 

The baton knocked her backwards and out of the way, but the goal post had missed her by merely a few centimeters. Bev blinked back the tears from her eyes and, thankful, threw the baton back to Chat Noir as he continued his battle with Stone Heart. 

As she looked up she saw another boy standing on the roof of the stadium, stiff and rugged. He wore a bright red suit with black dots all round, and Bev couldn’t place where she had seen him before but she knew she trusted him. She pointed her camera towards him and zoomed in. 

“What are you waiting for, super red boy? The world is watching you!” 

* 

Richie was absolutely frozen in fear. His legs would not move and his scream was silent at the back of his throat. His best friend had nearly _died_ right in front of him, and yet here he stood, standing on the roof of a football stadium doing _nothing_ while his partner struggled down below. He was paralysed with anxiety. 

_If it wasn’t for Chat Noir, Bev would have been flattened. She would have died and I would have been useless._

He wanted to run back home, to tell Tikki she’d got the wrong guy, but he watched as Bev got up on her feet and _roared at him._

“What are you waiting for, super red boy? The word is watching you!” 

He snapped out of the spiral of worries. _I need to do this. No matter how fucking scared I am, Chat Noir needs me, and I am not gonna bitch out on him like that._

He dove down to the ground, skidding between Stone Heart’s legs and wrapping his yo-yo around them as he went. 

“Animal cruelty? How shameful!” he laughed, giving a pull on the yo-yo sending the giant crashing to the ground. 

A triumphant _yes!_ could be heard from the stand where Bev was hiding. He grabbed onto Chat Noir and pulled him to hide behind the seats where the crowd would normally sit. 

“I’m so sorry I took so long, but we need to come up with a plan!” 

Chat Noir glanced at the monster and back at Richie, giving him a slight nod. “How about I take the front and you take the back? Let’s kick some rocky ass!” 

He stood up and began sprinting back towards the monster, but before he could Richie grabbed a hold of his tail and yanked him back. 

“No, haven’t you noticed? He only gets bigger and more powerful with every attack! We need to do something different.” 

Chat Noir leaped up again and threw his fist in the air, pulling Richie up with him. 

“Okay, then let’s use our powers!” Before Richie could warn him Chat Noir was exclaiming, “ _CATACLYSM!_ ” His fist pulsed a dark black. 

He touched one of the seats beside them, ignoring Richie’s panicked shrieks and watched as it crumbled into dust. “Woah, this is so cool!” 

“No wait! Chat! _Come back!_ ” Richie called after him, but it was too late. 

_That fucking idiot._

Chat Noir pounced on Stone Heart, poised and ready to strike. 

“Time to rumble soon to be rubble!” he yelled and struck down his hand, waiting for Stone Heart to disintegrate like the chair. 

Stoneheart did not crumble and fall apart. He did not get bigger and stronger either. The only effect Chat Noir’s touch had on him was irritation and as realisation hit Chat Noir his lips fell into a small _o_. 

“Our powers only work once, dumbass! And now you only have 5 minutes until you transform back!” Richie shouted across the field. 

_Well shit!_ thought Eddie as he was picked up by Stone Heart and fired back towards his partner. He glanced down at his ring, and sure enough, one of the toes was blinking off of his pawprint. “Well, what are we gonna do now?” 

“I guess it’s my turn.” Richie shrugged and threw his yo-yo into the air. “ _Lucky charm!_ ” 

A shimmer of ladybugs swarmed around him and dropped a blow up person into his arms. 

Beside him he heard Chat Noir chuckle, “ _That’s_ your power? Getting kinky with the akuma victim?” He bursted out laughing, disbelief clear on his face. 

“Says the one dressed in all leather,” Richie retorted before glancing down at the doll, then at Stone Heart, specifically its fist. Then he looked to where Beverly was standing, recording everything, and noticed a hose attached to a tap at the side of the stadium. 

_Oh! I got it!_

He grabbed the hose and attached it to the nozzle on the blow up person. 

“The akuma’s not on him! It’s in his fist!” he explained, and wrapped his yo-yo around Eddie’s ankles. “By the way, you’re gonna have to trust me.” 

He grinned at Eddie’s widening eyes and swung him round, using his yo-yo to throw him right into Stone Heart’s hand. 

“Are you _fucking crazy!_ ” screamed Eddie but Richie only ignored him and began running towards Stone Heart, taking a leap into his other hand while clinging to the blow up doll. 

Stone Heart grabbed onto the red superhero, dropping a black paper ball to the ground. 

“Beverly! Turn on the tap!” Richie called, and as she did the doll began to inflate, pushing open Stone Heart’s hand and letting Richie free. 

He ripped the paper in half, and a single black butterfly flew away. Stone Heart’s rocky exterior fell apart and left Stan Uris back in his normal body, lying in the grass. 

_That was fucking awesome!_ thought Eddie, watching Richie. _He’s so awesome!_

“W-what am I doing here?” Stan murmured. “What’s going on?” 

Richie put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and the paper returned to normal, unscathed. 

“You were so amazing! You did it!” Chat Noir grinned but Richie frowned and shook his head. “No, we both did it, partner! If it weren’t for you, Beverly would probably be flat as a pancake right now!” 

This made Chat Noir laugh and he held out his hand for a fist bump. 

“ _Pound it!_ ” they both exclaimed, but Eddie was cut off by the beeping of his miraculous running out. 

“I guess you better go then,” said Richie. “We have to keep our identities a secret.” 

Chat Noir turned and gave a small bow before sprinting off and sprinting over the stadium walls. “Farewell, _my Lady!_ Lets do this again soon, okay?” 

Richie laughed and shouted after him, “Not too soon, I hope!” 

He heard a small sigh from behind him, and he met Stan’s tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. He looked down to the paper in his hand. 

_Fucking f*ggot! It’s so obvious that you’re in love with Mike!_

Richie gasped and locked eyes with Stan again. “Patrick wrote it, you know how he is.” 

“If by how he is means he’s a homophobic _little bitch,_ then yeah, I do know how he is.” This earned a small but pained smile from Stan, but his head dropped to the floor. 

“Listen Stanley, there is no shame in being in love with someone. It’s completely normal, beautiful even! And anyone who says otherwise is fucking stupid,” Richie explained, slinging an arm around his shoulders. 

Stan frowned. “Hey how did you know my na-” 

“Wow, that was so fucking cool! Actual superheroes! Defending Paris! And I got the main scoop!” Bev squealed, _still_ recording everything that was happening. Richie was a little shocked that she couldn’t recognise him, but it was all part of the magic of the miraculous. 

Richie stood up as Bev started bombarding him with questions, “Will you be defending Paris from now on? Did you get bit by a radioactive spider? Or maybe an ant? Where did you get your suit? Oh I just have so much to ask you, mister uhhh…” 

“Ladybug! Call me Ladybug!” 

* 

“And thanks to this amateur footage, Parisians now know the identity of their saviours, Ladybug and Chat Noir!” 

Richie grinned from his sofa as he watched the news reporter play Beverly’s video on the TV. 

“See Richie! I knew you could do it!” Tikki cuddled into Richie’s cheek. 

_Maybe I can do this! Maybe I’m not such a screw up!_

“Richie! Come on down, dinner’s done!” called Maggie Tozier from downstairs. 

When Richie sat down at the table to dig in to the food he had been longing for, he could hear the mayor talking about a ceremony in honour of Ladybug and Chat Noir saving Paris. He smiled to himself. _This is not so bad._

* 

“Ladybug! His name is Ladybug!” Eddie sighed into his hands as a small blush formed on his cheeks. 

“ _Eewww,_ what _is_ this? Why is it so cold?” whined Plagg, seemingly trying ice cream for the first time. 

“It’s not ew, it’s great! My personal chef made it!” Eddie huffed, wishing Plagg would just eat something already and stop bugging him. He had other bugs on his mind. “If you want me to restore my energy after a transformation, you need to give me something a little more _delicate._ ” 

“Alright, fine!” he snapped. “What do you want?” 

* 

“Just as Paris was about to celebrate the appearance of Ladybug and Chat Noir, a new wave of panic has swept across the capital.” 

Richie jumped over the sofa as his mother gasped, and the Tozier family watched in horror at the scene that was unfolding on screen. 

“Dozens of people are being mysteriously transformed into stone monsters, but they aren’t moving! It’s simply unbelievable!” 

Richie’s hands began to shake, and he turned and ran upstairs towards his room. 

_Shit! What did we do wrong? I guess I’ll be seeing Chat Noir sooner than I thought._

* 

The black butterfly fluttered toward the tip of the Eiffel Tower, dark energy emitting and growing, until one butterfly became two, then two became four, then four became more and more and _more._

She knew of the heroes’ mistake, and her hollow laugh echoed through the pitch black chamber, disturbing the moths that littered the floor. 

“Stan has a _sensitive_ heart, and it won’t be long before anger and sadness strike again. The stone beings will come to life and he will transform into my villain again! Then we’ll see how long you remain hidden, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Once I have your miraculous, you’ll be _powerless_ against me! 

“ _Everyone will be powerless against me! I will have absolute power! _”__

* 

“Camembert cheese! All he eats is camembert cheese! Great, just fantastic. Now I have to walk around all day smelling like old cheese and-” Eddie ranted as he glared at Plagg, who was currently gorging on the cheese, fitting as much as he could into his tiny mouth. _God, that’s disgusting!_

“These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. Police are perplexed. What will happen next? Will they come to life or be frozen in time forever?” 

Eddie’s head snapped up and he turned his attention to the news show on his TV. _I thought we took care of it? What’s going on?_

He turned to Plagg for consultation, but he looked equally as panicked. “Eddie, _did you capture the akuma?_ ” 

* 

“ _Did you capture the akuma?_ ” 

The words settled in the pit of Richie’s stomach and coiled in anxiety. 

_Fuck. I fucked up. Ifuckedupsobad._

He wanted to cry, but instead he said, “What’s capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings? I thought it only affected Stan?” 

“An akuma can multiply! That’s why it must be captured and purified before setting it free! If Stan’s emotions become negative again, he’ll be akumatized again, and the other stone beings will come to life, which he can control to become his army!” 

_Oh Richie, you’ve really fucked up this time. You’ve put the whole of Paris in danger just because you couldn’t remember to do one fucking thing._

He dug his nails into his palms, then began scraping them up his arms. Hot tears began to sting in his eyes. He couldn’t get enough air into his lungs fast enough. 

“So this is all my fault! I _knew_ it! See, Tikki, I’m not cut out for being a superhero! I’m only going to keep messing up.” 

Tikki gave him a small smile, and flew up to his face. 

“Richie, calm down, it’s okay. It was your first time, you’re going to go back and capture Stone Heart’s akuma, but this time successfully!” 

He took a shaky breath and frowned. “No. I can’t do this. Chat Noir will be better off without me. _I’m quitting._ ” 

* 

“So I can’t do anything without Ladybug?” Eddie sighed, watching the poor victims frozen on his TV screen. 

Plagg shook his head. “Nope, only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by super villains.” He took another mouthful of cheese, getting ready for another transformation. “But he’ll still need your help to get it, and to fend off the monster.” 

Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose and faced the floor. He was already exhausted from one fight today, and he wasn’t sure he could manage another one so soon. * 

“If Chat Noir can’t capture the akuma, then I guess you’ll just have to find another Ladybug. I can’t do this.” 

Tikki gasped as Richie tugged on first earring, taking it off and setting it into the small black box. 

“ _Wait, don’t do tha-_ ” she cried as he pulled off the second, and she disappeared into thin air. 

_I’m sorry, Tikki,_ Richie thought as he closed the lid of the box and hid it at the bottom of his drawers. 

_I’m so, so sorry_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr [@bettys-other-shoe](https://tmblr.co/mnM1OmE3qecri4kKbhlp7bA) :))

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr [@bettys-other-shoe](https://tmblr.co/mnM1OmE3qecri4kKbhlp7bA) :))


End file.
